


6:20 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Smallville villain smiled as soon as she viewed Amos sobbing with his arms around his injured daughter.





	6:20 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

One Smallville villain smiled as soon as she viewed Amos sobbing with his arms around his injured daughter and managed to harm him.

THE END


End file.
